


Sleepless in the Castle of Lions

by stars_and_freckles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Shiro and my oc Leven, Tags to be added, chosen family, how do you tag, i dont know why, im not sure how long this is gonna be, literally its just fluff, maybe some angst later, non-binary Pidge, only slightly though, ooc-ness i guess?, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_freckles/pseuds/stars_and_freckles
Summary: Edit: So, I've decided this is gonna be a series of one shots and maybe some two chaptered story collections. (You'll know when the chapters are connected, I assure you) I hope you enjoy the fluff and angst as well as my character Leven!While travelling throughout the galaxy, defeating the Galra and saving those whom they enslaved, everyone aboard the Castle of Lions experienced many sleepless times. Whether it's caused by battle, injury, night terrors, or even each other; Team Voltron preservers through it all in this collection of stories.**There might be AU's in this as well, I just wanted to put a summary that also corresponded with the title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put the translations and such here, for now:
> 
> Farcéile - Bond mate (Basically significant other)  
> Rí Leon - Lion King  
> Leon Croí - Lion Heart  
> Ceann Dearg - Red One  
> Glas Beag - Small Green  
> Buí Te - Warm Yellow  
> Torann Gorm - Blue Noise  
> Banríon - Queen (princess)  
> Lámh Cabhrach - Helpful Hand  
>   
> Ticks: roughly a second  
> Dobash: roughly a minute  
> Varga: roughly an hour  
> Quintant: roughly a day = 20 vargas  
> {Altean time measurement - they sometimes use day and year}

He roused slowly to the sound of knocking, his brows creased grumpily at the relentlessly annoying noise, rolling over, Leven nestled closer to the warmth that was radiating from next to him and pressed his face in the spot where shoulder met neck. The warmth laughed at his antics, pulling him closer by the waist to press a kiss to his forehead, Leven reveled in the affection his _Farcéile_ was showing him.

_“Hey love.”_

Leven smiled slightly at the unabashed affection behind the quiet words of endearment. His _Farcéile_ , a human named Shiro; the fierce leader of the paladins of Voltron, was softly smiling at him when Leven finally opened his duel colored eyes, Leven hummed in response. The knocking continued followed by shouts of Shiro’s name and both growing louder by the tick, _Keith_ , Leven thought with exasperation. The Valci groaned quietly into Shiro’s shoulder, snaking his arms around the taller man’s waist and tangling their legs together, preventing the paladin from moving away an thus out of bed.

 _“Training can wait, rí leon...”_ Leven mumbled stubbornly against Shiro’s throat.

The black paladin pressed a kiss to Leven’s cheek, unwinding the Valci’s arms and untangling their legs, getting up to stop the red paladin’s shouts. When the door slide open Leven could hear Keith squawk indignantly at Shiro who tried, in vain, to stifle his laughter behind his metal hand, the red paladin huffed noisily while shuffling past Shiro into the room.

“What the hell Shiro? You were suppose to meet me on the training deck forty dobash-” the loud, protesting, sentence abruptly cut off from the red paladin.

Leven sighed long suffering as he sat himself up in bed, clearly they weren’t going back to sleep anytime soon, blurry eyes sweeping over his _Farcéile_ leaning back on the wall as well as the slacked jawed wide eyed paladin gawking as Leven scratched his neck absently. Shiro’s face was flushed a light pink as Keith whipped around to glower at the older of the two, the black paladin glared back with what could only be his infamously stern ‘dad’ look. 

A few ticks passed and Keith exhaled heavily turning away to pout at the opposite wall while crossing his arms, thoroughly looking like a kicked puppy, Leven glanced at Shiro seeing mirth twinkling in his eyes. He ran his hands through his curly bed hair, more than likely making it much worse, and sighed again, the Valci took pity on the awkward looking boy standing off to the side.

“It’s nice to see you this morning _ceann dearg_ , was there something you needed from Shiro?” the boy jumped when addressed, then sighed grumpily.

Leven giggled softly at Keith’s grumpy cat-like face, Shiro’s deep laughter followed soon after making the red paladin scowl in embarrassment. “You didn’t have to come get me Keith,” the black paladin moved from his place by the door to the panel that activated the closet, he reached in to pull workout clothes from the depths of the shared space. Abashed, Keith looked away from his leader with his ears tinged red. “But thanks, for checking on me and everything.” he continued after a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to share this with you guys, I'll update this when I'm finished with the rest of this fluff storm!  
> Let me know if anythings misspelled or doesn't look right, thanks.
> 
> If you wanna know anything about my Oc Leven, or just wanna scream at me about Voltron, here's my tumblr: @starryeyes-and-freckles


End file.
